Candy Heart
by eyeshadow5746
Summary: Harry and Ginny bump into each other in the middle of the night. If Ginny tells Harry her secrets and asks him her questions what happens to their relationship?


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Summary: **Harry is in the middle of his final year at Hogwarts and the wizarding war has reached a peak. Harry is driven from his bed to the cold common room at night, where he bumps into Ginny. So when Ginny opens up her deepest secrets. Harry answers the most complicated questions. What happens to their relationship? One shot for V-day!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry or Ginny or any characters and events that are mentioned that you recognize. The others come from my imagination...and if someone else has the same mind as me...then maybe they aren't mine. The song lyrics don't belong to be either. They belong to the amazing Coldplay from their amazing song "The Scientist".

**Author's Note: **For some random reason I enjoy writing short one shots for holidays. It's some crazy addiction I have. And I always write it at like midnight the day of the holiday with a cup of hot chocolate. Lol I hope you enjoy this story. I particularly like it much more than Ginger and Spice even though it's a very similar concept...whatever how original can I be when I'm this tired?

**Midnight Goddess**

Ç

**Candy Heart**

**A Valentine's Day One-Shot**

**By: Midnight Goddess**

Ç

_"Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh lets go back to the start."_

          Harry shuffled his feet nervously as he rounded the final corner of his quest to the kitchens. He sighed in relief once he saw that the coast was clear and he quickly moved to tickle the pear on the portrait of fruit, leading him into the kitchens.

          Harry realized with a start that it was midnight, which made it now Valentine's Day. He was also startled when he realized that he was not the only student raiding the kitchens so late at night. Ginny Weasley was standing in the middle of the kitchens talking with Dobby politely as she held a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. 

          "Mr. Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed excitedly as he bounced over to where Harry had been watching in the doorway. Harry blushed lightly at being noticed and said a quick hello to Dobby before raising his eyes to meet Ginny's. 

          He was surprised to see that she had been crying. 

          "Ginny," Harry began before he cut himself from finishing. He didn't know what to say or how to comfort her. 

          _'How could I have known Ginny for so many years and not really know her as a person...how could we have talked on so many occasions but never really talked.' _Harry wondered for a minute as he watched Ginny turn her glossy eyes to the floor. 

          "It's nothing," Ginny reasoned quickly before Harry had a chance to ask a question. Harry opened his mouth once again but was interrupted by Dobby, who pushed a steaming cup of hot chocolate into his hands. 

          "I should go back to bed," Ginny mumbled as she began to walk quickly out of the kitchen, still holding her cup of hot chocolate. 

          "Wait!" Harry shouted as he quickly followed her and displayed his invisibility cloak, "It'll be safer." 

          Ginny didn't say anything but agreed silently with the nodding of her head and they walked back in silence underneath the cloak. Harry suddenly began to feel rather warm and uncomfortable.

          _'It must be our hot chocolate the steam is making it warmer under here than it should.' _Harry reasoned with himself as he tried to brush off how fast his heart was beating and how sweaty his palms were becoming. 

          Once they reached the common room Ginny sank down in a chair and just stared into the dying embers of the fire. Harry sat down on a chair across from her and just watched her silently. He noticed how her hair seemed to lighten in the light of the fire and how each individual strand seemed to shine differently in the light.                 

          "I didn't expect anyone else to be awake," Ginny confessed as she finally lifted her eyes from the flickering flames and glanced in Harry's direction for a second before becoming occupied with the fire once more. 

          "Neither did I," Harry responded as he fiddled with the hem of his cloak nervously. There was a tension in the air between them that neither could place. Ginny let out a shaky sigh as she once again turned to Harry.

          "Sometimes I stay up at night just to hear myself think," Ginny managed to laugh out casually as she took a sip of her hot chocolate and avoided seeing Harry's reaction to her attempt at a conversation. 

          "So do I," Harry spoke out softly. 

          "It's hard to have time to yourself during the day," Ginny murmured as she looked around nervously for something else to discuss. Anything else that wouldn't lead to what she knew would begin. 

          "Have you ever wondered why we don't know each other better?" Harry asked Ginny suddenly breaking the former conversation and filling Ginny with her heart beating like a war drum inside her chest. 

          "We've had conversations," Ginny tried to reason unsuccessfully. 

          "But how is it that I know absolutely nothing about you?" Harry asked curiously. 

          "Maybe we just got too caught up in other things. It's easy to do nowadays," Ginny breathed out as she inhaled sharply afterwards. Tears began welling up in her eyes once again and she quickly converted them back to the fire. 

          "I could've made an effort," Harry seemed to scold himself aloud instead of apologizing to Ginny. 

          "It doesn't matter now," Ginny managed to say. 

          "I guess not," Harry responded. 

          "Sometimes I just can't handle living," Ginny confessed as she continued to allow the tears to fall from her eyes. 

          "Don't give up, Ginny. There are people here who need you," Harry reasoned with Ginny as he desperately tried to reach her eyes. 

          "No, the wizarding world needs _you_, Harry. If you died they would be devastated. No one would notice me," Ginny choked.

          "Don't think that way. Everyone needs you even if they don't always realize it," Harry comforted. 

          "My parents and my brothers would miss me. There aren't many other people," Ginny stated out coldly. Almost impassively, as if she weren't able to pin an exact emotion to her words and they just spilled out without a true meaning. 

          "What about Hermione, and your friends? What about me? I'd miss you," Harry stated truthfully as he tried to reach Ginny's eyes to convey his true thoughts on the entire situation. 

          "Don't just say things Harry," Ginny chided. 

          "I'm not just saying things," Harry replied angrily. 

          "You don't need to try and comfort me. I'm just being stupid," Ginny said softly as she tried to blink away the new tears that were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. 

          "It's not stupid," Harry reasoned. 

          "Yes, it is. This is just me wallowing in self pity. I can get this way around Valentine's Day when everyone is paired off and I'm alone. Especially in times like these, when everyone needs somebody to confide in and care for, it's a necessity, like breathing," Ginny explained as more tears began to trace silvery paths down her cheeks. 

          "I know," Harry said simply.

          "You don't know. You have Ron and Hermione right there by your side with every step that you take. It's not a matter of being alone for you. You always have someone right there within arms reach. I don't have friends like that," Ginny blurted out as the tears began to fall more freely. 

          "Ron and Hermione aren't always by my side. They seem to be trailing off more and more often. Usually to broom closets," Harry laughed out emptily as if the prospect both disgusted and saddened him. 

          "But they're there," Ginny pointed out.

          "They're there for you too," Harry pointed back. 

          "Then why doesn't it feel like it?" Ginny asked as the tears continued to pour down her freckled cheeks. 

          "I feel completely alone too. As much as Hermione and Ron try to, they don't understand, and maybe now they just want to explore their relationship instead of dealing with my emotions all the time," Harry told Ginny as he studied her face more carefully as she began wiping her tears away. 

          "I don't know how you could ever feel alone Harry," Ginny spoke softly as she lifted her wet eyes and finally looked deeply into Harry's.

          "It doesn't matter now," Harry mumbled as he seemed to be concerned by a lone tear that was streaming down Ginny's cheek. 

          "Don't feel alone just because you're single on Valentine's Day. It's a rather stupid holiday if you ask me," Harry told Ginny, who wasn't crying much anymore.                 

          "I know. But I still wish that there was someone here who loves me," Ginny stated wistfully. 

          '_Earlier when I was trying to comfort Ginny and I said that I cared for her. That was the truth. I was being honest. I care for her and I want her to be happy. Somehow along the road I must've developed something...or maybe it was just talking to her tonight. Being able to relate...' _Harry thought. 

          "When the perfect person comes along you'll know it and so will he. You just have to wait," Harry said. 

          "Or maybe he just has to open his eyes," Ginny mumbled underneath her breath. 

          Harry blinked. The words replayed over and over in his mind. 'Maybe he just has to open his eyes.' 

          "Can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked Harry timidly. 

          "Yes," Harry answered simply as he tried to muster up the strength he knew he would need to answer. 

          "Are you going to kill him?" Ginny asked in a tremulous voice. 

          Harry sighed as he tried to find the words to summon up the correct answer, "I have to try." 

          "Are you going to die?" Ginny asked with more concern weaving through her voice.

          "It's dangerous," Harry answered ambiguously. 

          "Why won't you answer my questions?" Ginny demanded.

          "Because I don't know!" Harry finally blew, "I don't know anything. I either kill him and live or he lives and I die. It's not a matter of choice. It's a matter of fate and power and it's out of my control!" 

          The common room was silent after that. 

          "I should go to bed," Ginny mumbled, and Harry noticed with a sunken heart that she had begun to cry once again. 

          "Ginny," Harry tried to stop her. He tried too make her stay. 

          "Goodnight," Ginny whispered as she turned around and headed to the stairs leading to her dorm. 

          "I was being honest when I said I cared for you," Harry said to the empty common room and he quickly turned and bolted up the stairs to his own dorm room. Leaving Ginny with the first smile of the night pasted on her face on the dark staircase. 

          Ginny woke up on her own the next morning. She could feel her heart pounding painfully in her head and the light from the sun shining through the window made her open her eyes finally. She sat up in bed and realized that she was alone in the dorm. 

          Then she noticed something at the foot of her bed. She quickly crawled down to where the objects lay and she smiled once more when she reached them. She lifted up a bright red rose and lifted it to her nose letting the scent invigorate her senses. 

          Then she saw the letter. It was a simple piece of parchment folded in half with her name scrawled across the front in messy handwriting. Ginny smiled once again as she unfolded the paper with a rustle and began to read.

          _Ginny,_

_          Please realize that you aren't alone. That people do care for you and that I was telling the honest truth. So just for today, don't cry, smile for me. _

_          Love,_

_          Harry_

Ginny let out a small giggle as she realized that at the bottom of the letter Harry had taped a pink candy heart that had 'Be Mine' written on it. She realized that this was the first time she had laughed in a while and with a large smile glued on her face she bolted down to the common room.

          "Thank you," Ginny whispered as she approached Harry who was sitting alone by the fireplace far away from Ron and Hermione who were located on the sofa. 

          "Thank you," Harry whispered back as he returned Ginny's smile. 

          "Let's go get breakfast," Ginny suggested as she headed to the portrait hole with Harry right by her side. 

          Her smile grew as she felt a hand intertwine with her own.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **There you go! Happy Valentine's Day to all I hope that you enjoyed this little piece of fanfiction. It just spilled out from me so I hope it's good I didn't really put that much thought into this one. Please review!! And I have to thank my fabulous  beta Britt! She's completely amazing!


End file.
